Luminara Unduli
Luminara Unduli is a female Mirialan Jedi Master who has served the Jedi Order for many years and she is the master of her ex-padawan, Barriss Offee who framed Ahsoka Tano for nearly bombing the Jedi Temple. With her matching robes and facial tattoos she and Barriss are an unmistakable duo during the Clone Wars and served as a Jedi General. She was portrayed by Mary Oyaya in Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones, Fay David in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith, and was voiced by Olivia d'Abo in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Biography Born on the cold, dry world of Mirial, Luminara Unduli joined the Jedi Order at a young age. Reaching the rank of Master, she selected fellow Mirialan Barriss Offee as her apprentice. Tens years after the Battle of Naboo, Unduli attended a meeting with her fellow Jedi speaking with the Supreme Chancellor on the matters of the Separatist Crisis. When Master Obi-Wan Kenobi uncovered a massive Separatist military plot, he altered the Republic before being captured by the Separatists on Geonosis. At that time Offee's skills had grown enough for Unduli to trust her Padawan in combat and both Jedi joined Mace Windu's Jedi task force and launched a rescue mission. The Mirialan Jedi served as members of the vanguard during the Battle of Geonosis. Unduli fought against Count Dooku's droid soldiers and Geonosian soldiers in the execution arena. After a fierce battle, she is one of the handful of Jedi still standing when Jedi Master Yoda arrives with the newly created clone army of the Republic to rescue them. Unduli boarded a gunship with Jedi Masters Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin and led clone troopers into battle. As the Clone Wars erupted, Master Unduli accepted the command rank of Jedi General and took control of the 41st Elite Corps of the Grand Army of the Republic, working closely with Clone Commander Gree. Early in the war, Unduli commanded a Republic task force during an altercation with the Separatists' new war machine, the Malevolence that was attacking medical centers hosting injured clone troopers and others. Later after the Battle of Geonosis, Unduli took her Padawan to a secret Jedi Temple on the icy world of Ilum where the pair traveled there to complete Offee's final lightsaber. During the constructing ceremony the Master and Padawan were attacked by cloaked droids where the pair held off the droids until the mines placed by the droids exploded sending great boulders of rocks on top of them trapping the Jedi. Eventually the pair was rescued by Master Yoda with aid from Naboo Senator Padme Amidala. During the Clone Wars, Unduli led an escort team to bring Separatist Leader Viceroy Nute Gunray to Coruscant for trial. Luminara was joined by Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano who were ambushed by Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress and a battle droid squad who had arrived to rescue Gunray. Unduli dueled Ventress but suffered an eye injury and Ventress managed to escape with the Viceroy. Luminara later returned to Geonosis to help Master Ki-Adi-Mundi destroy a new droid foundry. The Second Battle of Geonosis was long and hard but the Jedi managed to destroy the foundry, but the Geonosian Leader Poggle the Lesser escaped and retreated to a secret temple which Unduli followed and was captured by a mysterious enemy. Obi-Wan and Anakin found Luminara and a secret Geonosian Queen named Karina who wanted to control Unduli's mind but the Jedi fought their way out of the temple and killed the Queen and captured Poggle and left Geonosis. During the final years of the Clone Wars, Luminara was one of several Jedi Generals dispatched to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk along with Master Yoda and Master Quinlan Vos. The Battle of Kashyyyk was in the Republic's favor and managed to end with heavy losses. After the battle, Unduli was surrounded by her troops when Order 66 was received to the clone troopers. Luminara was shot to death by her allies who fought alongside for years by her trusted clone commander, Faie. Luminara Unduli was lost on the planet, one of many Jedi who lost their lives in the Great Jedi Purge. Unduli was a Mirial Adept, a warrior who has perfected her combat skills. She had been seen in action during the Clone Wars on worlds such as Ilum, Nadiem, Geonosis, and Kashyyyk. Gallery Luminara Barriss battling.jpg|Luminara and Barriss battle chameleon droids on Ilum Luminara duels.jpeg|Luminara duels Asajj Ventress Luminara-bio-9_b4d06747.jpeg|Luminara on Kashyyyk Luminara Unduli Death.jpg|Luminara's non-canon death Luminara rebels.png|Luminara in Star Wars Rebels Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Mentor Category:Military Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Telekinetics Category:Wise Category:Healers Category:Humanoid Category:Book Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Elementals